


Merry Christmas

by SaladandPeace



Series: How it could have been [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Family, Merry Christmas, Other, Presents, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sumo is best dog, cole is alive, hank is good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladandPeace/pseuds/SaladandPeace
Summary: The whole deviancy problem and revolution happened three years earlier. The car crash never happened. Cole is alive. Connor stays in Hank’s house together with his son and dog. The three (four) celebrate Christmas together in 2035.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff, here is your shot of fluff! 
> 
> -this takes place between “wish upon an android” and “dad”, but can be read separately-
> 
> Also, extra love to all my discord friends! Love you all!
> 
> (Three am again, what I do for this fandom, I’ll clean this up tomorrow morning, I promise)

‘Okay Cole, you can open your gifts now.’ Hank gave in to his son, who had been glancing at the tree during the whole meal.

They were celebrating Christmas together. Connor had done an in-dept search on it when he had been meeting up with Marcus and the androids had asked him if he wanted to come celebrate it together with the rest of Jerrico’s inner circle and Carl in the man’s mansion. Marcus had joked that they would need a negotiator since he wasn’t sure how it’d go between him and Leo

Connor might have gone, if it hadn’t been for Hank bringing Christmas up the very same evening. Not that he had asked Connor to celebrate the birth of Christ - Connor still found it weird to celebrate the birth of someone of whom you don’t believe the existence, but apparently the meaning had shifted throughout the decades - Hank had simply assumed Connor would join them in the festivities.

That memory still brought a smile to Connors face. Hank hadn’t let him decide if he wanted to be part of it like Marcus had done, because Hank felt like Connor already _was_ part of it. Marcus offer was out of the question.

He had poured his heart and soul, ahem, thirium pump and software, in the christmas dinner he had made for the two humans. Connor was happy with the outcome, or at least with the way his housemates ravished the food. Over the course of a month, his cooking had improved. Not that it had been bad, Hank had added quickly to his prior statement, it was just better _now_. Even Sumo had gotten a little extra. The dog was still enjoying it.

Cole beamed when he opened his first present. It was a paint set Connor had gotten the kid with help from Marcus. After the boy had painted at school one day, he could,’t shut up about it at home. Marcus had helped Connor find the best paint that wasn’t too expensive.

The second present was Hank’s decision. It was a small jacket with a batch on of the DPD. It was supposed to resemble a uniform for the DPD, since Cole was so invested in his dad’s job. The boy put it on immediately. It was a bit too big, but he didn’t seem to care. Cole was grateful for it nonetheless. He nudged Sumo, who had just finished eating, and showed the dog his newly acquired badge.

Sumo answered the boy with a soft bark.

‘You’re my police dog!’ He ordered Sumo, ‘I’m going to train you!’

Connor heard Hank chuckle. ‘Good luck with that, son.’ He said quiet enough so Cole couldn’t hear him. Hank had taught Connor a while ago that you need to let a kid live in his imagination. He can believe things that weren’t true. But Connor had to admit this was getting very far from reality.

There was an awkward cough from the lieutenant. Connor called it awkward because he could hear that it wasn’t a necessary cough, it had simply been there to attract his attention.

‘You know Connor, I-euhm. I’ve got something small for you too.’ He handed Connor something over. It was wrapped in paper, but his inner detective was finding data on the present. It was rectangular and pretty flat. It was 127 x 178 mm with a width on the edges of about 32 mm and about 14 mm in the centre. The substances were hard, and it was different at the edge from the centre. A frame.

What? That was a strange present. Connor frowned and opened the package. He understood as soon as he opened it up. It was a picture of Cole and Sumo. Two beings he cared a whole lot about.

He knew he could always recall a memory of the two in perfect detail, but he recognised the thought and he had to admit it was different to be able to hold it physically. He let his fingers ghost over their faces. This was more than a memory, this was touchable.

He looked up at Hank. ‘Thank you so much’, he said. And he had seen the relief flood over the man’s face. Hank had really wanted to give him a good present. He couldn’t say he didn’t return that feeling, although he had decided a mix of humour and tenderness might have the best results.

Connor’s predictions seem to have been right, as Hank’s face changed from confusion to realisation to a deep rumbling laugh that made even Cole stop his game and come look at the present. The present being a soft pink apron with “best dad” written on it, just underneath a hovering princess crown.

A confused Cole watched as Hank pulled Connor in a hug, still not able to stop laughing.

It took a while before Hank regained his breath.

‘Son, I’m not sure if this is a hint, a joke, a compliment or all of them combined, but thank you.’

That was all Hank could say before bursting out into laughter again. Connor couldn’t hold back a chuckle himself, seeing the man like that.

Hank laughing was so... carefree. It was like all tension had left his body. And Hank deserved more moments free of tension. Maybe, that was the real Christmas present for Hank. Connor smiled. He’d like that.

He wished he was able to give Hank and Cole and Sumo a box filled with Happiness. But he couldn’t, so moments like these were the next best thing. And he would do everything in his power to keep all three of them as happy as possible.

He took a bone from the cabinet where he had hid it earlier and walked over to Sumo. The dog’s ears perked up as Connor approached, but it didn’t move. Connor crouched down by his side and ruffled Sumo’s hair. He placed the bone in front of the dog, who now lifted his head to bite in the bone.

‘Merry Christmas, Sumo.” Connor whispered, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> And kudo’s for my friend Kennagirl4 (over at wattpad) for helping me with an idea for Connor’s present to Hank!


End file.
